


В лесу

by Vla



Series: Детские бедки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chauvinism, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Forests, Gen, Geographic Chauvinism, Ideology, Imperialism, Nature, Patriotism, School, Schoolboys, Soviet Union, Ukraine - Freeform, capital-centric country, local patriotism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1978 год. Советский третьеклассник Виталик замечает странное в школьной учебной программе. Оно заставляет задуматься о родных краях и стране, где он живет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В лесу

Советский мальчик Виталик Шульженко решил любить лес. Сколько стихов его воспевают, сколько детских книжек расписаны акварелями с ёлками, зайчиками, берёзками, лосями, россыпями грибов! С раннего детства ему много попадалось книг, чьё действие происходило там. Сначала — сказок, а теперь и рассказов для детей постарше.  
Каникулы подходили к концу, Виталика готовили к третьему классу. Взамен старого потрепавшегося портфеля родители позволили ему выбрать в магазине новый. Впервые в жизни он выбирал портфель сам. Долго раздумывать не пришлось: он взглянул на прилавок и тут же схватил коричневый, из кожезаменителя, с грибочками и ёжиком на крышке.  
Стояло жаркое никопольское утро позднего августа. Со степей в городскую форточку дул зной. Новый портфель, лежащий на табуретке, постепенно покрывался наползающим пятном солнечного света из окна. Мальчик, радостно предвкушавший поход на первое сентября в школу с обновкой, а ещё с новыми карандашами (карандаши! Жи-ши пиши через «и»!), присел на корточки рядом с портфелем, желая сильнее ощутить резкий химический запах, исходящий от нагретой солнцем поверхности. «Кожзам, — подумал мальчик, — химический, не настоящая кожа, поэтому пахнет так. А портфели из настоящей кожи бывают только у взрослых. И я не знаю, как они пахнут. У папы он из кожзама тоже».  
Серый ёжик, рыжие грибы и клочок зелёной травы. Мальчик взял портфель в руки, и поднёс аппликацию на его крышке прямо к носу. Потом это выветрится, как с прежним портфелем было, а пока — воняет. И почему ёжик да грибы должны пахнуть химией? Вот чудесно, если бы пахли настоящими грибами! Ведь запах настоящих грибов Виталику негде найти. Не росли они в Никополе. Кроме поганок на деревьях у реки, но эти грибы ядовиты, и трогать их ни в коем случае нельзя. Нюхать их Виталик тоже боялся, и лишь расковыривал палочкой, сбивая со стволов. Поганки были совсем непохожи ни на пышные грибы с картинок, ни на детсадовские бумажные грибочки, которые группа под руководством воспитательницы вырезала огромное количество на упражнениях в детсаду. Почему-то грибочки задавали вырезать чаще всего. Всегда — с коричневой шляпкой и белой ножкой. Нет, однажды и мухомор был. Этот мухомор до сих пор лежит в старой коробке от конфет, вместе с ранними детскими рисунками Виталика. И один обычный гриб, вырезанный ровнее всех. Остальные он согласился выбросить; слишком уж много было одинаковых картонных фигурок. Среди которых, к слову, есть и другие обитатели леса: белочка, пенёк, Красная Шапочка. Которая, как он помнил, по лесу ходила, и там волка встретила.  
Волков он тоже не видел вживую, даже в зоопарке. Медведя видел, зайца видел — гибкого и стройного, словно кошка. Лису — выглядывала из будки, как собака. Ещё там есть попугаи, огромный ворон, козёл с винтовыми рогами, чёрные волосатые свиньи. Не совсем тот набор животных, что в привычных ему сказках. Три поросёнка были розовыми, а не чёрными. В сказке не говорилось, что они розовые, но их всегда рисовали таковыми. Попугаев Виталик любил, но по-другому, не как зайчиков или тех же поросят. Попугаи родом из Африки. Африка — это далеко. Мама говорила, что туда не попасть, если только ты не станешь моряком. Но Виталик хотел стать водителем автобуса. И даже не в этом дело. Больше всего любить попугаев, обезьянок, львов и других животных из недостижимой Африки, где нет СССР, а есть лишь туземцы да пальмы... было бы неправильно? Не то чтобы совсем, но чуть-чуть стыдно любить всё равно. Потому что, как он догадывался, мы должны любить русский лес, сосновый бор, берёзы и опушки, где лиса рыла нору. А ещё Москву и Ленинград.  
Он вспомнил первые диктанты в первом классе. «Летом поют чижи. Летают стрижи. В лесу цветут ландыши. Под елью шуршат ежи. Ребята в лесу ищут шишки». Виталик писал хорошо, и удивлялся, почему у Серёжки и некоторых других одноклассников так не выходит. Но и у него однажды стряслась неловкость. Когда поднял руку и спросил, кто такие чижи. Учительница Лидия Фёдоровна почему-то удивилась и ответила так, будто он должен был уже знать: «Это птицы, жёлтые. На соснах лесных живут». Виталик хотел было спросить, где можно найти лесные сосны, но постеснялся. Вдруг она снова показательно удивится его незнанию. Она приехала из Самарской области, где тоже работала учительницей. Наверное, там чижи водятся.  
Отдельная проблема возникла с шишками. Когда во втором классе на уроке труда делали поделки, то понадобились они, лесные орехи и жёлуди. Кое-какие шишки мать Виталика нашла вместе с ним в парке под чахлыми ёлками, изнывающими каждое лето от жары. Но где искать жёлуди, а тем более лесные орехи?  
— В лесу! — твёрдо воскликнул Виталик, заранее радуясь походу в лес. Долгожданному; он ведь никогда ещё там не был.  
Но мать продолжала вести его за руку в сторону дома.  
— Ма-ама, пошли в лес!  
— У нас тут нет леса, сынок, — покачала головой мать, иронично улыбаясь.  
— Мама, везде есть лес, ты просто не хочешь идти! — мальчик решил, что мать боится волков. Или медведей.  
— Ты думаешь, мама тебе неправду говорит?  
— Да! Я не хочу пластилин, хочу жёлуди! Давай позовём охотника, он ружьё возьмёт, и волков будет отгонять!  
— Так, хватит выдумывать, пошли домой. Вечер скоро. Налеплю тебе шариков, размером как жёлуди. Учительница сказала, ими можно заменить, — мать настойчивей потащила его за руку, приподняв её.  
Надувшись, мальчик поплёлся с ней в шаг. Может, она и права: скоро вечер, в лесу будет темно, а наш фонарик сломался, в него протекла батарейка и он не включается больше.

На урок труда большинство тоже принесли заменители. Кое-кто вылепил «жёлуди» и «орехи» из пластилина, а кто-то не принёс даже шишек. Лишь двое детей достали полный комплект: орехи у них хранились как подарки от северных родственников, а жёлуди нашли на дубах у чьего-то одноэтажного дома. Отец одного из детей взял велосипед, съездил туда и насобирал. Перед уроком его сын поделился желудями с другими, но хватило только на шестерых одноклассников. Разумеется, самых близких друзей. Виталик, увы, в их число не входил, потому пришлось обходиться пластилином, да ракушками вместо шляпок желудей.  
Учитель замечаний не делал; видимо, такая ситуация возникала каждый год. Пожурил он лишь тех, кто не подготовился и не принёс вообще ничего.

— Мама, давай пойдём в лес, грибы собирать! Или просто погулять, сегодня ж выходной, — носясь по дому с новым портфелем за спиной, начал Виталик приставать.  
— Нет у нас тут лесов. Они далеко, к ним ехать надо, — отвечала мама из кресла, зашивая свои коричневые колготы на осень.  
— Мама, такого не бывает, чтоб не было леса! У нас же не Африка. Я сам видел, когда мы в село ездили когда-то.  
— Это посадки, это не лес.  
— Но они же как лес выглядят... Только тонкий.  
— Всё равно, там ни лисы, ни медведи не водятся. И грибы не растут. Съедобные, по крайней мере. Там слишком сухо. Грубо говоря, два метра туда — поле, два метра сюда — поле, и ветер жаркий дует, а зимой такой ветер пробирает, что лиса бы нору там не вырыла, холодно. Я знаю, ты хочешь опять на лису посмотреть. Так пойдём в зоопарк снова, завтра. Только когда мама на базар сходит и картошечки купит.  
— Так посадка — не лес?.. — мальчика известие потрясло, и он расстроенно опустил глаза, — и лосей там тоже нет, и опят там, груздей?  
— Оно всё на севере, сынок. В РСФСР, в Белоруссии. У нас тоже леса есть, но маленькие, возле Херсона, например. Или за водохранилищем, на Лысой горе. Там может и есть грибы. Не знаю. Но лосей точно нет, лоси на севере водятся.  
Пригорюнился Виталя. Нет у нас настоящих лесов, как так? Он-то думал, что они по всему Советскому Союзу, и вблизи за городом у нас — тоже. А посадки, выходит, лишь похожи на леса... Такие тонкие, словно лес нарезали полосками. И лесные звери оттого в них не водятся...  
Что же за непорядок такой: везде в СССР должен быть русский лес! Иначе зачем нас его учат любить? Зачем про него столько сказок и мультиков?  
Потом подумал-подумал Виталя, и решил, что раз РСФСР в Союзе — главная республика, раз там Москва и Ленинград, и сосновые боры растут, то где бы русский ребёнок ни жил — для него родные места только там. Ну или там, где они есть. В Белоруссии, например. Хотя нет; Белоруссия — не Москва, а значит, в лесах там тоже чего-нибудь не хватает. Груздей и опят нет, например, а только поганки. Или волки есть, а лис нет. Или ёжиков нет.

— Пап, а у нас есть родичи в РСФСР? — спросил он у отца ближе к вечеру.  
— А зачем тебе? — отец на секунду отвлёкся от футбольного матча по телевизору.  
— Вот если бы мы к ним в гости поехали, я бы лес увидел!  
— Нет у нас там родичей. Все — украинцы.  
— Украинцы? — до мальчика не доходил смысл слова. Он много раз его слышал, но в голову не приходило применить к себе.  
— Ну, жители нашей УССР. Знаешь, как расшифровывается?  
— Да: Украинская Советская республика.  
— Социалистическая. После «советская».  
— А, да... Но вы же откуда-то приехали сначала?  
— Я из Кривого Рога; помнишь, мы туда ездили. А мама твоя родилась в Никополе, и её родители — тоже. Верней, дедушка твой родом из Одесской области, это тоже УССР.  
— Но кто-то же есть из РСФСР? Дяди, тёти, двоюродные...  
У многих, кого знал мальчик, имелись родственники оттуда. Одноклассница Зина даже сама переехала с родителями, когда маленькая была. Из Липецкой области. И Виталику казалось по незнанию, что все люди здесь так или иначе родом из главной республики, где Москва и Ленинград.  
— Нет, не припоминаю таких. Тётя твоя в Житомир уехала, а родилась она в Кривом Рогу, — отец своим ответом разбил его робкие надежды.  
— А разве так бывает? Я думал, у всех там родичи есть!  
Отец засмеялся, отвлёкшись от футбола окончательно.  
— Отчего же? Много приехало людей, но не настолько пока. Так уж в нашей семье сложилось, что никого нет. И вон в сёлах, например, люди живут веками, и женятся на своих соседях, или из соседнего села. У нас в сёлах много украинцев.  
— Так я тоже украинец, получается? Но мы же русские.  
— Русские? Как сказать... Если весь Союз — одна большая Русь, то да. Но тогда и казахи, узбеки, и даже чукчи, получается, русские? Но ведь это не так. Тут, сынок, такое дело: есть прописка, а есть национальность. Даже в РСФСР не все русские. Там и чукчи эти живут, и татары, и ещё всякие народы. А мы вот украинцы, и мы здесь были большинство, пока много-много людей из РСФСР не приехало сюда — верней, ещё из тех губерний при царях. Поэтому республика, где мы живём, и зовётся — Украинская.  
Мальчик начал чувствовать себя будто на уроке, когда в уши тебе льётся скучная лекция, и невольно зевнул. Губерния, татары, прописка — куча малознакомых взрослых слов. Он их уже слышал, точно слышал по телевизору и в разговорах окружающих. Но значения их пока слишком нетвёрдо цеплялись за его детский разум. Нужно время. Потом осмыслит. И внимание мальчика переключилось на яркие цвета вечернего неба в окне, на доносившиеся с улицы радостные визги детей. Захотелось пойти погулять во двор, погонять мяч с друзьями. Чтобы мир снова стал привычным, а то чего-то пошатнулась его картина.  
— Угу, — буркнул мальчик, дабы закончить разговор, и побежал спрашивать у мамы разрешения выйти на улицу. Детская психика призывала поскорей отвлечься от противоречивого открытия своих корней. Но потом, как-нибудь потом, он обязательно разберётся в загадочных понятиях — «национальность», «украинцы», и найдёт способ увидеть лес.  
Сбегая по лестнице на улицу, думая уже больше о мяче в бежевой пыли на детской площадке, он напоследок смутно вспомнил слова из телепередач: СССР — многонациональная страна. Несомненно, все эти национальности произошли от русских. Ведь где-то и такое слыхал. Может, когда он вырастет, то переедет в лесные края. И будет ощущать себя так, будто вернулся домой, в земли предков. Разум Виталика отказывался поверить, что не у всех жителей СССР предки произошли из краёв, где сосновые боры. Слишком уж неожиданно.

Некоторое время он не вспоминал о лесе и национальности, пока на уроке русского языка не задали новое сочинение на тему «В лесу». По счёту, кажется, второе или третье. Первое сочинение «В лесу» задавали около года назад. Совсем коротенькое, строчек на пять. А на сей раз сказали написать целую страницу.  
Виталику не пришлось долго думать над содержанием. Как же повезло, что он размышлял на эту тему недавно! Не придётся выуживать из себя предложения мучительно, бороться с пустотой в голове, когда не помнишь, в чём заданная тема состоит.  
Сначала, как водится, он упомянул всяких лесных животных, не забыв о чижах. Потом по памяти процитировал строку из диктантов: о том, как отрадно ходить в лес и собирать там грибы. И плевать, что сам никогда этого не делал. Попробует не расстраиваться по этому поводу. Недавно писали сочинение о сборе урожая; трактор он тоже не водил, но написал же, как отрадно трактористу работать на полях родины.  
До конца страницы оставалось всего три строки. Виталик решил закончить идейно: «Каждый с детства любит лес. Это самая родная природа для советских людей». И вдруг понял, что больше не может согласиться с этим. Написал-то написал, и чёркать не будет, иначе же оценку снизят. Эх, пусть остаётся.  
В задумчивости, мальчик сдал тетрадку и вернулся на своё место, ожидая звонка на перемену. Ещё летом казалось, что за городом непременно растут леса, и Виталик достаточно большой, чтобы начать туда ходить за грибами и ягодами, а то какое же детство советского ребёнка без этого. Найти там избушки из брёвен; увидеть бы такие наконец-то своими глазами! Но, если верить маме, описанные вещи находятся не здесь. Они далеко, в РСФСР — несомненно, той самой великой Руси, сплотившей остальные республики вокруг себя, как он помнил по гимну. Вдобавок родителям постоянно нет времени на прогулки, кроме как по городу в выходным. Они будут строить за городом дачу, но нескоро: надо сначала достать какой-то «блат». Ещё выбирается его семья изредка на поездки в Кривой Рог к родственникам. Увы, Кривой Рог мало отличается от Никополя. А ещё бывают отпуска на море, но там только песок, степь, база отдыха у села, да пресловутые «посадки». И зачем только садят эти дурацкие продуваемые ветрами полосы, вместо настоящих лесов?  
— Сашка! — подошёл Виталик на перемене к однокласснику, стоявшему у окна.  
— Шо?  
— А ты ходил в лес — когда-нибудь?  
— Не, я на балки ходил, а шо?  
— Ну, мы все должны туда сходить хоть раз. Мы же всё время пишем диктанты «В лесу», значит, нас учат, чтоб мы в лес хотели. И почему у нас грибов нет, даже на базаре? А мама вообще сказала, что у нас лес не растёт!  
— Ну так он на севере растёт...  
— А это сильно далеко?  
— Не знаю, — Сашка почесал свою стриженую ёжиком макушку, — Хы, а точно, мы часто «В лесу» пишем. Помнишь — сидим на уроке, училка говорит — «Диктант», а Колька такой шепчет — «В лесуууу». Так училка дальше и говорит: «В... лесу», точно угадал, ха-ха-ха!  
Виталик засмеялся в ответ, вспомнив этот забавный случай во втором классе. Но улыбка недолго светилась на его лице. Слишком уж озадачивал больной вопрос.  
— Смотри, мы пишем-пишем, а леса у нас и нет! Или если там эти... узбеки, в пустыне, тоже пишут диктанты про него, а у них даже деревьев нет. Зачем тогда? Делали бы для каждого места свои диктанты. Или леса садили.  
— Угу, — кивнул Сашка, — Наверно. Я вот не помню, чтобы мы про наш город писали, или про речку. Да, про поле задавали. И про рыбалку, но то, кажись, в лесной речке рыбалка была.

Действительно, очень странно получалось. Будто те, кто вырос на севере — лучше тех, кто живёт здесь. Или в пустыне. Ну да, именно среди лесов ведь Ленинград и наша столица — Москва. Наверное, поэтому. И поэтому Виталик себе отметил, что советский гражданин, наверное, прямо-таки обязан стремиться переехать туда. Может, и он тоже переедет когда-нибудь.  
Но тут он вспомнил — если верить отцу, он «украинец». То есть его дедушки и бабушки издавна жили лишь в этой глуши, где нет лесов. Почему им не хотелось переезжать? И надо переспросить будет: почему мы не русские? Почему всякие узбеки — не русские, понять ещё можно: они восточные, узкоглазые, смуглые, черноволосые. И до сих пор не забыли свои древние непонятные языки: трах-тибидох и так далее. Но мы — другое дело. Говорилось же по телевизору в передаче про историю, что Ленин собрал русских от дальнего моря (название бы ещё вспомнить...) до нашего Чёрного моря, в единый советский народ. Ну да, если мы все от них произошли... Только зачем стали называться украинцами — неясно. Эх, столько всего непонятного!  
Пока Виталик задумчиво глядел в окно, Сашка куда-то ушёл. Остаток перемены проходил в отстранённом колупании ногтем белой краски на подоконнике. Никто не дал мальчику внятного ответа на загадку леса, и он остался наедине со своими додумками о том, зачем же всем советским детям столько диктантов и заучивания стихов о нём. Одно ясно — данная необходимость неотъемлема от Ленина и Москвы. А это как бы самое главное и важное, потому что мы советские люди. И Виталик всё-таки любит лес. Воображаемый, из сказок и мультиков. С иллюстраций и картин. Знает его по игрушкам зверей, и по своему новому портфелю, который сам же и выбрал. Как тут не тянуться к лесу, если он тебя обильно окружает с раннего детства. Пусть и не растёт рядом, но присутствует «непрямым образом», как бы сказали взрослые.  
Тут мальчика осенило. Это делает нас русскими! Делает! Вот в чём дело. И не важно, кто твои дедушки да бабушки; будешь тянуться к лесам и хотеть жить поближе к Москве, и говорить только на русском языке, а не теми странными исковерканными словами, что привозят на своих языках базарные торговки из сёл — то хоть родись узкоглазым и смуглым из республики Трахтибидохии, но ты начнёшь считаться русским, а значит — правильным советским гражданином. Вот почему столько диктантов про леса. Вот почему другую природу любить необязательно. И надо везде их садить. Виталик определённо слышал по телевизору про целину среди песков, и про урожаи груш там, где они раньше никогда не росли. Наверное, это оно. Деланье природы везде советской. Но тогда почему у нас до сих пор не засажено всё лесами? Да, нужны поля, чтоб был хлеб, но они могут быть вперемешку. В книжке про русских крестьян так и писалось: в поле с сохой, потом в лес по грибы.  
Дойдя со школы домой (благо школа находилась от его квартала всего через две дороги), он терпеливо дождался запыхавшейся мамы. Как всегда, в пол-второго она заскакивала сюда на десяток минут во время своего обеденного перерыва, чтобы разогреть сыну обед: суп или борщ. И самой успеть пообедать. На обед ведь принято есть суп или борщ, для правильного пищеварения.  
— Ух... Ух... Через месяц... Через месяц будешь греть борщ сам... — сбивчиво бросила она ему, зажигая газ под кастрюлей, и поспешила в туалет, продолжая переводить дыхание.  
— А почему не сейчас?  
— Подрасти немного, а то спичку зажигать боишься... А на полу линолеум... Спичку бросаешь... Вдруг загорится, ты об этом не думаешь. Вот когда перестанешь спичку на пол бросать — другое дело. Ещё пару раз по заднице дам — и научишься, как надо.  
Она явно продолжала сердиться по поводу случая недельной давности, когда учащийся пользоваться плитой сын, боясь ожога, неуклюже кинул горящую спичку на пол вместо мусорного ящика. На жёлтом линолеуме осталось коричневое пятнышко. И надо же было Виталику потом ляпнуть, что вместо пола оно могло бы оказаться у него на руке. Получил дополнительный хлопок по заднице.  
Вернувшись, мама налила обед в тарелку и подала её. Немного поковырявшись в борще, Виталик начал хлебать, разрезая ложкой попадавшиеся картофелины на более мелкие кусочки. Раньше не получалось, картошка с брызгами выскальзывала из-под ложки, но с тех пор он подрос, и она стала слушаться!  
Обедали молча. Сын невольно ускорял жевание, глядя, как шустро ест мать. Не успел и глазом моргнуть, как она закончила, и поставила тарелку в раковину, чтобы помыть вечером. Потом, шурша юбкой, поспешно влезла ногами в туфли, схватила сумку и направилась к выходу из квартиры.  
— Я пошла!  
— Угу, — ответил сын с набитым ртом. Так хотелось побеседовать с мамой о волнующем вопросе, но ей, как всегда в обед, было очень-преочень некогда.

Серёга, старший мальчик из противоположного дома, ходит в шестой класс. И так много знает. Однажды он упомянул, что варёный лук похож на грибы. Ему привозили грибы родственники из города со смешным названием Ровно. Тоже УССР, как он упоминал. Значит, вне РСФСР они всё-таки растут кое-где.  
Поковырявшись на дне тарелки, Виталик выловил серёдку вареной луковицы. Отправил в рот, пожевал, посмаковал. Противный он, этот варёный лук, если честно. А если и грибы такие — то в чём же их прелесть? Зачем в детсаду вырезали столько округлых бело-коричневых бумажных грибочков? Раньше мальчик представлял жареные грибы похожими на мясо, только пахнущее семечками и почему-то коркой белого хлеба. Но если они как варёный лук, то... Бе-е-е. И правда ли, что собирать в лесу грибы да ягоды бесспорно веселее, чем с отцом в поле рвать зелёный горошек? Или в первый месяц летних каникул залезать с друзьями на дерево в соседнем квартале, обрывая красные кисло-сладкие вишни. И чем лесные заросли малины лучше малинника на даче у папиных друзей? Может, там пауков нет?

Всё-таки слишком неправильно. Нет — несправедливо. Нас слишком настойчиво учат хотеть променять горошек на грибы. Абрикосы на бруснику, или морошку, или как их там, — об этих ягодах он столько читал, но ни разу не видел вживую, в отличие от смородины и шелковицы. И буряка, который он сейчас дожёвывает. А если не можем променять, если у нас до сих пор лишь полоски-посадки вместо леса — то мы обязаны стыдиться родной природы, и хотеть поближе к Москве и Ленинграду, главным местам в СССР. В фильме про Настю пели, что там пробегал по городу лесной олень! В газете потом писали о той песне: «на основе реальных событий». Олень действительно однажды забежал в город. Где-то там. Не у нас. Виталик столько восторга слышал об этих городах: ах, Москва, ах, Ленинград; там такая колбаса, там берёзки и икра, и скоро будет Олимпиада! Где побывать хотят действительно все. А в глазах посещавших столицу горел огонь гордости, посвящённости в блестящие тайны московских улиц, ознакомленность с пролетающими за окном поезда сосновыми борами. Виталик такие виды лишь в фильмах видел. Бор — слово короткое, но внушительное, словно басовитый богатырь с густой бородой. Бор — особый, самый исконный лес, где должны жить такие богатыри, и где страна оленья, в которую все дети должны так сильно хотеть, прямо как хотеть в пионеры.  
За окнами поездов Днепропетровщины — лишь водохранилище, поля да кирпичные сёла. Впрочем, такие привычные, такие родные. А нас заставляют любить что-то другое, но получается ли? Он хочет увидеть знаменитое озеро Байкал, но хотят ли тамошние увидеть Каховское водохранилище?  
Словно желая отделаться от чувства неясной обиды, мальчик пожал плечами, хоть рядом никого и не было. Ложка выпала из руки и звякнула о дно тарелки. Ой, надо же доесть борщ, пока не остыл.  
Насытившись, он переоделся в домашнюю пижаму и завалился на кровать. В детсаду днём заставляли спать, но никогда этого не хотелось, не получалось. Засыпали единицы. А большинство группы дружно шушукались из-под одеял, замолкая и закрывая глаза, если в комнату отдыха заглядывала воспитательница. «Опять притворяетесь? Черненко, — ногой дёрнул. Бажан, вижу-вижу, как ты моргаешь. Ану прекращайте, соблюдайте режим! В тихий час дети должны спать!».  
Дети под одеялом тайно показывали кудахчущей воспитательнице язык. Поскорей бы отстала и ушла!  
Но вот чудеса: тихий час, мало кому удававшийся в ту пору, стал сам приходить к Виталику и многим из его друзей, когда они стали школьниками. Детей тянуло прикорнуть дома на часок-другой, особенно после целых пяти уроков.  
Глаза мальчика сами собой закрылись. И вот он уже будто едет в поезде через лес, словно в фильме, и пролетает стена деревьев вокруг, и олени с лосями отскакивают подальше от рельс, пугаясь. Но интереса к оленям у Виталика не больше, чем если бы увидел их в зоопарке. А вон среди еловых ветвей мелькнула ярко-рыжая белочка. Разумеется, грызущая кедровый орешек, а хвост её выгнут вопросительным знаком. И мальчик осознаёт, что он у белочки лишь в гостях, а потом приедет домой, где, согласно сюжету сна, давно не был.  
Внезапно лес сменился привычными полями подсолнухов, колхозами с пасущимися рядом коровами, да линиями посадок, и мальчик рад был снова увидеть горизонт.  
Там, где северные леса, издавна жили другие — наверное, более русские, от которых все советские народы произошли. Другие мальчики и девочки, другие взрослые. Партия, судя по разговорам взрослых, постоянно переселяет людей туда-сюда, особенно военных. Что тоже странно: зачем разлучать их с лесом, отправляя в какие-то пустыни, или сюда, к подсолнухам? Мальчику снится, будто он в купе поезда разговаривает об этом с отцом, и отец отвечает:  
— Чтобы учили всех любить запах леса и Москвы. Чтобы мы СЛУШАЛИСЬ, — выделяет это слово чётко, выпучив глаза. Есть у отца такая манера, когда говорит особо важное.  
— А он к нам прилипает, запах? — спрашивает мальчик, и чётко, будто в реальности, слышит во сне воображаемый запах леса, ещё витающий в вагоне.  
— Не прилипает, мы ведь не оттуда, — с каким-то разочарованным видом отвечает отец, поправляя кепку. И будто хочет продолжить предложение, но Виталик вдруг просыпается от севшей на нос мухи, резко проводит по лицу ладонью, и жужжание улетающего насекомого окончательно вытесняет из сознания перестук колёс, да запах леса, снившийся ему в виде аромата одеколона «Шипр».  
Далее он снова засыпает, но на сей раз видит нечто расплывчатое про друзей и детскую площадку. И когда Виталик просыпается, то решает выйти погулять, пока с работы не вернулись родители, и не загнали его домой делать уроки.

Вечер. Уроки сделаны, за окном потемнело, на теряющем последний синий свет небе клонится к закату месяц. Интересно, в Москве он такой же?  
С тех пор, как Виталик начал задумываться о назначении фраз из прописей, прошло достаточно времени. Но сегодня он впервые осознал, что диктанты, мультики, красные флажки и многое другое из окружающей жизни растят внутри него воображаемого то ли москвича, то ли жителя деревни далеко на северо-востоке от Никополя. Воображаемого «маленького Ленина». Того кудрявого мальчика с его октябрятской звёздочки. Другого, нездешнего ребёнка, пропахшего лесом. И это однозначно входило в противоречие с реальной жизнью. Словно загорелые руки никопольцев и бледные, будто совсем не видящие солнца руки приезжающих из Томска родственников соседей.  
Здесь никто никогда не говорил некрасовское «Чу!». Да и приезжающие тоже не говорят. А деревни у нас называют сёлами, и строят из кирпичей, не из брёвен.  
Как избавиться от противоречия — мальчик не находил ответа, и решил смириться с двойственностью своей любви к родному краю: самый родной лично для него, но не самый лучший в Союзе. Не самый основной. Не из тех, которыми вдохновлялись наши главные поэты и писатели. Разумеется, он ещё не ведал такие термины, как «двойственность», но ощущал их чистыми эмоциями, без слов.

За сочинение Виталик получит пятёрку. Спустя несколько лет он выучит, что Ленин родился не в Москве. И не все советские народы произошли от русских. А в УССР тоже хватает лесов, вполне себе канонических и хрестоматийных. Умеренный пояс, граница леса и лесостепи проходит через город-герой Киев, столицу УССР... Это он узнает на географии лишь в восьмом классе. К тому времени уяснив и понятие «национальность», притом заметив, как тщательно его задвигают на задний план, если говорится о жителях СССР или дореволюционной России. Часто объявляют русскими тех, кто ими не вполне является, если поближе приглядеться. Биография Николая Гоголя, например, заставила его вспомнить — не дословно, уже смутно, но вспомнить тот давний диалог с отцом. Когда Виталик впервые услышал слово «украинец» в отношении себя, и не принял его, ведь считал себя по умолчанию русским. Да и зачем какие-то национальности, есть же заменитель — «советский человек», чей образец — русские, на которых и надо равняться. Так делали ещё до Советского Союза. Чем мальчик становился взрослее, тем яснее понимал этот самый главный принцип. Он ему нравился своей бескомпромиссностью, но в то же время Виталик стал бояться, что когда-то его фамилию «Шульженко» возьмут да и сменят на «Шульгин». Неожиданно. Словно у невесты, выдаваемой замуж насильно. Поставив перед фактом окончательного отсечения от предков. Один дедуля, отсидевший в Сибири, говорил отцу, что у нас давно хотят сделать фамилии всех советских граждан звучащими по-русски. По казахам план уже выполнен. А с остальными — мешают проволочки. Интересно, какие? Впрочем, это не нашего ума дело (отец так и выразился), но фамилию менять не хочется, унизительно как-то. Хотя если поменяют тысячам и тысячам людей — то кто такие мы, чтобы ерепениться... Вдруг в Сибирь отправят. Ведь дед тот в шутку грозил Витале пальцем и говорил, что туда отправляют непослушных мальчиков.

На уроках языка по-прежнему обильно писали диктанты. Слова всё длиннее, пунктуация хитрее. Задания, делаясь всё сложней, тянут твои умения вверх. И он держал уровень, зарабатывал стойкие пятёрки и четвёрки. Вдобавок его хвалили за хорошие сочинения. Лариса Ивановна, новая учительница по языку. Верней, не просто языку, а «русязу», ведь к старшим классам начали изучать и украинский — тот самый говор базарных торговок, как о нём мальчик думал раньше.  
И когда время от времени Лариса Ивановна диктовала очередное «В... лесу!», взрослеющий Виталя вспоминал свои раздумья в третьем классе. Жалея, что образами тайги, рощи, бора и прочих лесов мозолят глаза, забивают место, где могло бы красоваться больше описаний разной природы, в том числе южных степей, Днепра да абрикосов, пахнущих его детством. Чего боятся составители диктантов? Союз же такой большой!  
В конце концов это стало напоминать ему жизнь в целом. Мать порой жаловалась, что не может найти все продукты для рецептов из кулинарной книги. Одного было много, хоть завались. Огурцов, например. Другого — дефицит, а то и отсутствие, хотя в газетах и по телевизору говорили, что советские граждане этими продуктами обеспечены.  
Дефициты-дефициты, что с них взять. Но где же всеобщее социалистическое равенство? В Москве почему-то с продуктами лучше, хотя дефициты есть и там. И правда ли, что в других странах они в стократ больше: крайняя нужда у всех, кроме буржуев? Или правда — передаваемые из уст в уста рассказы тех советских граждан, кто смог там побывать? Уже середина восьмидесятых, торжество коммунизма должно было давно прийти, как обещали в старых отцовских газетах из пятидесятых. Отчего же мы до сих пор только идём к нему, и вообще о нём стало мало слышно? Виталя-восьмиклассник не знал, есть ли общий корень у дефицитов тем диктантов и дефицитов товаров. Лишь подозревал, что он есть. Жаль, обсудить не с кем. Друзья не хотели забивать себе голову столь взрослыми, по их мнению, вещами. Отец же, туша сигарету в пепельнице из бутылочного стекла, отмахнулся: «Не суши голову, так всегда было». И мальчик на эту тему замолчал.  
Но вопрос, не находящий ответа, такой же молчаливый, стал настойчиво возникать в Виталькиной голове.  
Это когда-нибудь изменится?


End file.
